Small Souls
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally always was the happy spirit in the family, the girl that could make everyone smile. The girl that had so many friends in primary school. It was like no one could ever break her or bring her light down. But in high school everything changed. Bullies appeared in the picture and she got insecure, started starving herself, cutting, got depressed. Could anyone save this small soul?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story! Finally! I hope you will like it! Have you read my other stories too?**

**-Far Away (Complete)**

**-I Don't Need a Babysitter (Complete)**

**-In Love With My Mothers Boyfriend (Complete)**

**-It All Started With a Tweet (Complete)**

**-Nobody Understands (Complete)**

**And now, this is my story: Small Souls**

**Prologue**

It all started in High School... Before that I knew how to smile, I wasn't scared to walk in tops and show my arms. I wasn't insecure about my own body and I would never think of the dead. I was happy, I repead 'was'. I felt like being locked in my own thoughts, not knowing how to break through all the hate, not knowing how to escape everything. Just everything. I wanted to respect everyones oppionon but it gets harder day by day. Hearing what you're worth it, or not worth it.

And then I was the type of person that hoped for a knight in shining armor... But would he ever come? Did I even deserve it. The voices in my head always said I deserved what I was getting. I wasn't worth anything so why would anyone want to help me ger through this. Maybe this was a punishment, maybe I just had to exept this because maybe in some way I was a bad person and didn't deserve friends and love...

My parents, yeah... my parent you mean... My mom passed away when I was 5. Now I lived with my step-mom and father. But in some way my step-mom deserved more attention from my dad than his own daughter. So I really didn't have anyone to talk to. I didn't have friends, only my dog Bristol. Bristol was the sweetest dog in the world. He always stood up for me when my step-mom started yelling at me for no reason. He always slept in my bed and I would wake up with him licking my face. That kind of moments were the only moments that could make me smile at least a bit. Just a bit. And now...There is this new boy in my school, Austin. people say he is 'hot'. And knowing the sluts in my class... Let the drama start.


	2. Chapter 1 My Life

**So here is chapter 1 people! I hope you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept for the story line**

_Chapter 1 My Life_

I woke up in a dark room, surround by nothing but walls, no windows, only one little window what almost lets no light passed itself. I tried to find my way to the lightswitch without seeing anything. I pulled the blanket of me and almost crashed into a wall. I finally found the light to lighten up the room. I rubbed my eyes to get a more clear view. Bristol appeared and I smiled at him lifting him up to give him a quick hug. He licked my face and I giggled. Then, out of the nothing I heared my step mom barging into my room. "Ally! Get your butt over here!" I whimpered and let go of Bristol.

"Sorry boy, I have to go... I'll see you later" I patted his head and ran out of the room, in panick-mode. When I came downstairs she was already waiting on me with most furious look ever! If looks could kill...

"Ally! Who gave you the permission to just let these dishes on the table? Don't you have manners or something?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't have time because I had to do my homework. It was alot yesterday." I explained hoping she would understand me. "Am I the maid or something? Clean up this freaking mess! Does it look like I care about your school?" She pushed me to the table and walked away with a bitchy sigh. I heard her mutter a 'bitch' but I decided not to react to any of the things that she had to say. She obviously would turn it in a way that my father would hate me. After I cleaned up the mess I put on my sweatshirt and jeans. I was so hungry, and believe me... It was hard to ignore that feeling. I grabbed a piece of chewing gum and hoped I wouldn't get a binge. If I had one I would eat sweets and candy and regret it later. I would make myself sick... Or puke. I remember finding this so hard for the first 3 months. But When I was finally able to do it I was proud of myself. Like I was finally good at something. I grabbed my bag and escaped the house before I would get more swears my way. The bus was already waiting for me so I made my way over to it. The door opened and I greeted the the busman. He smiled at me and said:

"Hey Ally, have a nice day." I put on a fake smile and found a place behind in the bus. I heard there was coming a new boy in our school. Girls were fangirling about it because he was hot. How they knew that? They immediately started stalking him on freaking facebook. What is wrong with them? No idea. The most crazy girls in my school were Cassidy, Kira, Bree, Lily, and Trish... I used to be friends with Lily and Trish, but they started bullying me when we got to high school. I grabbed my phone and put on some random music. The bus doors almost closed when a boy with blonde hair ran in.

"Sorry! I overslept!" Girls started giggeling and I suddenly knew that that would be Austin. He sat next to Dez infront of me. I could see him, but he wasn't able to see me. It seemed like they got along immediately. I heard them laughing and joking around while the girls were trying to flirt with him. He just smiled sweetly at them and then continued his conversation. He seemed so careless, so happy... And I felt like this would cause a drama, because when the sluts want someone, they get him, no matter what.

The ride seemed to last forever. People were busy interacting with eachother. Me, I was that single person that didn't have any friends... And it would always be that way...

**So this was my first update since like 2 months, I hope I didn't loose any followers in that time! Please review, fav and follow :) I want to know how much people will like this story so :O**


	3. Chapter 2 Oh No, Please No

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the follows, Favs, and Reviews! They always make me so happy! And 555 people already saw my story! Thank youuu :) So that really deserves a chapter I think :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_Chapter 2 Oh No, Please No!_

The bus doors opened and everyone started walking out right into the school. I put my mobile in my bag and stood up when almost everyone was out. I stood up and walked out of the door, with Austin walking infront of me. I walked faster so I didn't have to face anyone. In the school I was scared for who would be standing by my locker. When I came closer to my locker and saw Cassidy laughing with her friends, bitching around and pointing at people. No way! No way I was going to go to my locker. I would just carry my stuff with me for the rest of the day. I was too scared for any words that would be thrown at me. I walked by and felt someone stick their foot out, what made me trip and I landed flat on the floor with a loud bang. I heard laughing but couldn't turn around. My head hurted like hell and I felt like crying. I had to be strong for a little longer.

"Don't fall asleep little Ally" I heard Lily call from behind me.

I waited a couple of seconds untill I couldn't hear anything. I turned around with difficulty untill I layed on my back, breathing hard. My head had hit the floor pretty hard. I felt my heart bouncing in my ears and I everything was spinning. I think I had landed the wrong way because I just wasn't able to get up. I heard someone walking over to me. It was Ane, the schools-nurse came running to me with incredible speed.

"Ally! Are you alright? What happened darling?" I groaned again and let myself lift up. Once I stood straight she looked me worried in the eyes.

"Do you want to go with me or do you want to go back in class?"

"Back in class please... I can't miss more school."

She nodded and gave me support so I wouldn't fall again. When we came to my class she opened the door and nodded at the teacher, letting him know it was alright.

"Take a place Mrs. Dawson." Mr. Pidons said.

I tried to smile to show I was kind of okay. I sat down in the only open place in the classroom, next to Austin. He looked at me for a quick second and send me a genuine smile. I tried to smile slightly but it was hard because I felt so broken. You have no idea how long everything was going on, how long this bullying was going on, how long my step-mom hated me. How long I felt worthless. I was in 10th grade right now, and it started in 7th grade. Because I was too shy, people started making fun of little things, my glasses, my clothes, my face... They could always found something to complain over. First I didn't believe anything. They were just messing with me right? I wasn't ugly or something. But hearing the same painfull words everyday can change your whole look on things... And especially on myself. I tried to fit in, tried to wear make-up and stuff... But after 2 years I gave it up and started to be myself again, hoping people would like me for who I was. But it didn't change a thing. Actually, you could say it made everything thousand times worse for me. I understood math very well, so I tried to work as hard as possible because I loved the feeling of being good in something. So within 10 minuts I finished the pages I needed to make and I raised my hand.

"Yeah Mrs. Dawson?" he asked.

"I'm done, what can I do now?" I asked him

"You can help class mates that don't get it, start with Kira, she is stuck on page 341. Kira, Ally will help you out."

My eyes widened to the size of Jupiter, Oh no, please no!

**So this was my chapter for today! I want you to know my chapters are never really really long because I'm from the Netherlands and it takes alot of time to write it, but I love to write it so I hope you liked it! See you later babes! **


	4. Chapter 3 Another Day

**Hey everyone! Here is a short chapter! I hope you will still enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Chapter 3 Another Day_

I walked over to Kira to be greeted by her most digusted glare ever.

"Don't talk to me. I don't need your help" she said.

I nodded swallowing.

"That is alright...But the teacher s-" Kira cut me off looking more furious than ever.

"I don't freaking care what the teacher wants!" I took a step back because I was frightened.

She gave me one last glance and focused back on her Iphone. I decided there wasn't going to happen much so I walked back to my seat. I grabbed my brown leather songbook. The book where I wrote all my memories, secrets and songs in. It was a place where I could escape life, escape the shit that happend in life. Lets be honest, life sucks, what is good about it? People, hate, are jealous, hurt and betray people. I was far from done. But the problem was that I couldn't do anything about it. Anything. I was so lost in thoughts I didn't hear someone calling my name. But I shook out of my trance when I felt someone poking me in my back.

I turned around to be greeted by Austin with the most killing smile ever. There started creeping a blush on my cheeks from his intense stare.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly.

"Hey there, Ally is the name?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well... I have some problems with this som, could you explain it to me?" I nodded again. We both walked to his seat and I took a chair and sat right beside him. When I started helping him with it I discovered he had alot of problems with Math. But at the end of class he knew and understanded more. I stood up from the seat and walked over to my table. I heared Austin yell a thank you and I just smiled, a little. The bell rang and everybody started to leave class. We had english in the same class room so I decided to lunch here. I mean, I didn't feel like eatig with the people who make my life a living hell. I looked down at my food while I ate quietly. The time passed by and people started getting back to class. I felt stares on me and people were calling me names.

"Ahww are you to embarrassed to show your ugly face? What nice of you!" Bree laughed.

"She is so pethatic! No life, she could just die and no one would notice" Lily continued. I just sank farther in my seat, wanting to disappear. Tears falling down my face, but I didn't dare to make any sound...

**Sorry it was short :( But it is like 00:57 AM **

**I'm updating soon! **


	5. Chapter 5 Notice Me

**Sorry for not writing for like 3 weeks. My computer didn't have Wi-Fi anymore for some reason I found a hard time typing on my tablet. So now I'm finally able to lend my moms pc and I will update more :) So its short because its like 10 pm here and I have school tomorrow. Btw, its almost my birthday :) In two days I'm turning 15! And Laura tweeted me! When I said it was almost my birthday to her on twitter she responded: siselr5 AHHHHHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WOO HOO :D**

**So enjoy chapter 4! **

_Chapter 4 Notice Me_

My feet were shaking and the adrenaline ran through my body from fear. I knew Kira for 5 years. And in some way I knew this wasn't going to end well. I slowly walked over to Kira who was eying me with a smirk plastered on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her, not understanding why she looked at me in that way. When I walked over to the table she patted a seat next to her.

"Come, sit next to me sweetheart" I frowned at her and she just looked at me with that glare.

"So where do I have to help you with?" She hit my leg under the table but didn't say anything or moved a muscle above the table.

"Ohww" I whisper-yelled in pain.

"Can you be quiet Ally? There are people who are trying to work. Otherwise you can leave this class room. " I nodded my head while biting on my bottom lip to stop myself from making sounds. I looked back at Kira who was quietly giggeling. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently. I sighed.

"Okay just tell me what I have to do." " Shut up" she whispered under her breath. 3 seconds later I suddenly layed on the ground with my stool and everything. I grabbed my head and rubbed it groaning in pain. "Ouch" I felt tears aggravate in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of everyone.

"You can leave the class right now Ms. Marano. I don't tolerate this kind of behavior." I tried to stand up but my leg really hurted. I pulled myself up on the table and stumbled out of the classroom groaning. Why couldn't Kira leave me the fuck alone. She was making me sick. I dissapeared into the restroom and closed the door behind me, locking it ofcourse. I finally let the tears roll down my cheek, trying to make no sound but whimpers escaped my lips. My hands covered my face while I struggled to stop the sounds . Maybe you wouldn't understand why I was crying right now… She just kicked me right? But that wasn't the first thing she did. She had tried to ruin my life since she knew me and I never understood why she hated me… And she was only one of 'them'. I've been called fat. I never thought I was fat, untlll someone said it. Someone woke me up out of this daydream. I always loved fastfood, I loved white chocolat. I wouldn't count calories or carbs. I loved playing soccer. I was energetic and happy. But I was just being stupid… Not realizing how fat I was getting. I was 140 pounds…. And 5'4. So I was almost overweight. I started looking on the internet for ways to lose weight fast. And I came on this Pro-Ana site. First I thought it was ridiculous but after weeks I got into it. I started following the so called 'rules' and followed the diets. I didn't think anything bad of it. I could stop whenever I wanted. But now… If I would talk in this moment. I didn't have a choice anymore for it. Voices in my head were calling me a loser and a pussy. Everytime there was a little voice that said what I was doing was bad the others would surpass it and made me feel guilty for eating. I always had reasons why I shouldn't eat. Why I should eat that thing and not that thing. I didn't need to worry that someone would notice what I was doing. They didn't notice me anyways….


	6. Chapter 5 Where am I?

**Sorry that I didn't wrote for a long time, I was sick for a time, My grades are bad and the last time I'm so rediculously tired, you can't even imagine. Also I have an addiction to mentos, I eat like 4 rolls at ones its weird and I gained weight and I freaked out but okay I will lose it. So here is chapter 5. I hope I didn't lose u all.**

_Chapter 5 Where am I?_

I slowly started standing up. My legs felt weak, every movement made me feel more dizzy. When I finally thought that I found my balance, my whole body started aching. I tried to clung myself to something to stop myself from falling. When my head touched the cold hard ground, the pain dissapeared. I didn't feel a sharp pain in my head anymore. I didn't feel my legs at all. I only found my eyelids getting heavier untill they were fully closed and surround by darkness.

I heard footsteps coming my way, but I couldn't find the courage to open my eyes. When I felt someone picking me up I let out a quiet groan, but let myself being carried by the strong stranger. He had to be strong because I was freaking heavy. I almost felt a pity for him, needing to carry my body, all the way to 'I don't know where actually'

I had to be cautious to not gain weight again. Because sometimes I had an eating-bing and I would need to lose all the weight that I just gained.

I started to hear my name being called, in such a gentle tone it made my heart flutter. But I couldn't make out who it was. I felt the man placing me in a car. I tried for the second time to open my eyes.

I was welcomed by the bright sun. After a couple of seconds I saw the man who've been carrying me all the way here. He kneeled down in front of me with a worried look on his face.

Austin

His brown orbs stared deep in mine. Like he was searching for answers he couldn't find.

"You are Ally right?" I didn't answer, I just nodded my head at him. I felt my head getting heavier but Austin held my head in his hands, studying me closely.

"Ally, stay with me please" he spoke softly.

"Where can I take you? Can I bring you home?"

"Yes" I whispered in my cracking voice.

"Okay, let's go" he said.

He walked over to his side of the car. The door opened and he sat down in his seat. He turned to me and helped me putting my seatbell on. I felt his warm body close to my cold one for 3 seconds. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat, touching the back of my head with my fingers.

"Head-ache?" he asked while starting the car. " Yup" I groaned.

"How did u find me?" I finally asked him, my eyes still closed

**So this was the end of the chapter, I honestly don't know when I will update again, but I will try soon I promise! **

**So let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter :) Who knows if I make it happen :)))**


	7. Please read

Hey people! I have a feeling nobody is reading this story so I'm not going to continue this story. i didn't update much and didn't have inspiration so I think nobody will mind if I stop this story. But in a few days my new story: not my usual teacher will come online. And I hope you will all like that one.

Summary:

Ally was an 18 year old girl, ready to live on her own and start college. She dreamed of going to St. Steward since she was a little girl. But she never expected to fall in love with her hot english teacher. / "Maybe this isn't meant to be, how can something be so right when the world tries to seperate you."

I hope you will read it because my english is getting better and I am starting to like the idea.


	8. Grammar

Okay I'm not used to getting hate... But I want to explain my bad grammar. I'm not english. I'm a dutch girl who only wrote english stories since last year and before that I never took any interests in english. So I'm not perfect at it. But I think I'm not doing it bad for someone who doesn't use a translater sites. Please don't hate me for that.


End file.
